Conflict
by jihoonselalu
Summary: Aku hanya ingin kita bahagia. Itu saja. Tapi kenapa mereka malah menghalangiku bahagia bersamamu? -Lee Jihoon. It's Seventeen FF. SoonHoon with All Members. Twoshoot.
1. Chapter 1

_Entah hari keberapa ini Jeonghan menghela nafas mendengar Jihoon kembali menangis diranjang sebelah. Walaupun dia tau Jihoon berusaha keras menahannya agar tidak membuat orang lain terbangun, Jeonghan dan—dia sendiri yakin juga Seungcheol itu mendengar. Beda dengan Mingyu yang sudah mendengkur sedari tadi._

 _Jeonghan yakin seperti malam sebelum-sebelumnya. Jihoon baru akan tidur setelah dia lelah sendiri karena menangis. Jeonghan sebenarnya ingin sekali menghampiri anak itu untuk menenangkannya. Tapi dia yakin itu tidak akan membantu._

" _Soonyoung—hiks.." Jeonghan memejamkan matanya mendengar bisikan Jihoon. Kamar mereka tenang, tapi mau bagaimana pun kau memelankan suaramu pasti tetap terdengar._

 _Jeonghan menggigit bibirnya mendengar Jihoon. Jihoon hanya akan menangis ketika Jihoon merasa kalau ia dan Seungcheol sudah tertidur. Jihoon selalu seperti itu memang, menyembunyikan semua emosinya._

 _Padahal dia tahu, akhir-akhir ini suasana hatinya sedang buruk, dan lebih buruknya Jihoon menyembunyikannya._

 _Dalam hati Jeonghan mengutuk Soonyoung yang membuat salah satu manusia berharga bagi Seventeen ini menangis._ _ **Lihat saja kau, Kwon Sipit**_ _. Batin Jeonghan._

 _._

 _._

 _Conflict_

 _._

 _._

 _Kwon Soonyoung, dan—_

 _Lee Jihoon._

 _._

 _Romance within Hurt/Comfort_

 _Teenagers_

 _Pledis Entertaiment and Their Parents._

 _Say The Name? Seventeen!_

 _Neo Yeppeuda!_

 _SeungHan, Jisoo, JunHao, SoonHoon, Meanie, Seokmin, VerKwan, dan Chan._

 _._

 _._

Sijak!

.

— **S** eungkwan baru saja bangun dan dia langsung pergi ke dapur karena haus. Ketika di dapur dia sudah melihat ada salah satu hyungnya, dia Lee Jihoon. Orang yang akhir-akhir ini bangun pagi sekali bahkan sebelum Jeonghan hyung bangun.

Jihoon hyungnya ke dapur hanya untuk menenggelamkan kepalanya dalam lipatan tangan diatas meja, ponselnya ada disamping kepalanya. Seungkwan mengambil gelas dan mengisi gelas dengan air. Setelah selesai dia bilas dan kembali taruh di tempat semula. Seungkwan menghampiri Jihoon dan duduk disebelahnya.

"Hyung.." Panggil Seungkwan. Jihoon mendongak menatap Seungkwan dengan pandangan mengantuk. "Seungkwan? Eo, sudah bangun?" Seungkwan terkekeh melihat betapa imutnya hyungnya ini dan sebagai respon dia mengangguk. Jihoon mengucek matanya yang bengkak akibat menangis semalam. Seungkwan tersenyum maklum.

"Seungkwan, Apa tadi—"

"Tidak, dia tidak pulang, hyung."

Jihoon memejamkan matanya mendengar jawaban Seungkwan. Dia sedang berusaha menahan tangisnya lagi. Seungkwan menghela nafas.

"Jihoon hyung, tau tidak? Soonyoung hyung bilang nanti kita akan latihan." Jihoon yang tadinya memejamkan mata, dia langsung menoleh kearah Seungkwan dengan tatapan Kau-Yakin?

Seungkwan mengangguk. "Soonyoung hyung bilangnya sih mendadak. Aku sebal. Tapi nanti coba ajak Soonyoung hyung ngobrol ya! Aku rindu kalian bersama! Aku mau mandi hyung. Jangan lupa buat sarapannya. Aku lapar~~" Seungkwan mengelus perutnya setelah itu pergi dari dapur.

Jihoon yang melihatnya tersenyum. Senang bisa melihat Seungkwan sepagi ini. Bersama Seungkwan, Seokmin dan—Soonyoung bisa membuat moodnya yang buruk menjadi baik. Jihoon terkekeh sebelum bangkit dan membuat sarapan sederhana untuknya dan Seungkwan.

Urusan yang lain biar Mingyu dan Jeonghan saja. Dia sedang malas untuk membuat sesuatu yang banyak. Jihoon memanggang roti dan membuat nasi goreng yang Ibunya, hyungnya Jeonghan, dan Mingyu ajarkan.

Jihoon membuat untuknya, Seungkwan dan—Soonyoung. Jihoon sudah membagi rata semuanya. Jihoon menyusun piringnya dan Seungkwan. Roti panggang, dua gelas susu hangat dan air putih. Jihoon menunggu dua menit dan Seungkwan sudah muncul dengan rapih. Dia langsung duduk dan berterimakasih. Jihoon hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk.

Mereka makan dengan tenang dan diselingi dengan Tanya-jawab. Setelah selesai dengan nasi goreng. Seungkwan membereskan segalanya dan Jihoon duduk. Mereka memutuskan roti untuk yang lain saja, tentu saja mereka harus menambah roti lagi. Seventeen itu makannya banyak.

Karena masih terlalu pagi. Seungkwan mengajak Jihoon untuk keluar, bermaksud jalan pagi. Jihoon meng-iya-kan. Mereka berangkat dan sudah meninggalkan memo di atas meja.

' _Jihoon dan Seungkwan jalan-jalan pagi ya. Sebelum latihan kami akan kembali! Tolong jangan makan nasi goreng special pakai cinta dan kasih sayang yang sudah dibuat Jihoon hyung untuk Soonyoung hyung._ ' –Seungkwan & Jihoon

.

.

Chan adalah orang ketiga yang sudah bangun. Tenang saja dia sudah mandi sebelum ke dapur dan menemukan roti yang sudah dipanggang dan diolesi selai beserta memo. Chan membacanya dan terkekeh melihat isinya. Dia yakin itu Seungkwan yang menulis dan Jihoon hyung yang tahu mungkin memukul kepala Seungkwan hyung.

Saat Chan selesai membuat susu dan mengambil roti untuk dimakan. Pasangan ayah dan bunda datang diikuti Jisoo hyung, Jun-ge dan Wonwoo hyung. Mereka sudah rapih. Mungkin tau akan latihan. Masalahnya Soonyoung memberitahunya benar-benar mendadak dan terlalu pagi.

Chan memberikan memo ditangannya kepada pasangan ayah dan bunda disebelahnya. Kemudian disebar ketiga orang lainnya. Mereka terkekeh melihatnya.

"Mungkin selesai menulis ini. Kwan-ie dipukul." Itu adalah Wonwoo. Dan mereka mengangguk sambil tertawa, membenarkan.

Beberapa saat setelahnya sisanya bangun dan langsung duduk dikursi yang tersisa. Tapi saat Mingyu dan Seokmin berseru ingin memakan nasi goreng yang ada. Jun, Jeonghan, Seungcheol, Wonwoo, Chan dan Jisoo berteriak ramai hingga yang lain harus menutup telinga mereka.

"YAA! JANGAAAN! ITU PUNYA SOONYOUNG!" Mingyu dan Seokmin menatap kelima hyungnya dan Chan bingung. "Jihoon yang buat." Dan dilanjutkan Wonwoo. Mingyu dan Seokmin bergidik membayangkan Jihoon akan memukul mereka dengan gitar jika mereka memakan punya Soonyoung yang sudah dibuat oleh Jihoon.

Mereka semua tahu Jihoon sedang berjuang keras untuk Soonyoung. Untuk kembali membuat hubungan keduanya seperti sedia kala.

.

.

Para anggota sedang dalam perjalanan menuju ke gedung Pledis untuk latihan. Semua sibuk dengan sendiri. Tentu saja Jihoon juga. Dia sibuk dengan mendengarkan musik dan melihat pemandangan.

Ketika sampai, mereka keluar dan masuk kedalam gedung. Jihoon sudah bilang untuk duluan saja karena dia ingin ke toilet dulu. Sesuatu harus segera dikeluarkan.

Ketika keluar, Jihoon bertemu seorang staff dan staff itu mengajaknya mengobrol lumayan lama. Jihoon sudah terus menerus melihat jam. Sepertinya staff tersebut mengerti dan dia pamit untuk pergi. Jihoon langsung melesat keruang latihan atas. Sebelum membuka pintu, Jihoon mendengar suara Soonyoung-nya yang sedang memimpin pemanasan.

Jihoon merindukan suara ini. Jihoon tersenyum tipis dan menghela nafas. Dia pasti akan diomeli. Soonyoung-nya termasuk tegas, sama sepertinya sih. Tapi dia lebih galak lagi.

Jihoon membuka pintu dan dia memilih memunculkan kepalanya saja. Semua menoleh kearahnya kecuali Soonyoung yang masih sibuk sendiri. Jihoon diam.

"Masuk saja, Jihoon hyung!" itu suara Seokmin yang sengaja dikeraskan untuk melihat reaksi Soonyoung. Tapi tidak ada reaksi. Dia biasa saja.

"Cepat masuk dan pemanasan. Mau cepat dimulai tidak?" itu ucapan Soonyoung yang datar dan tanpa melihat kearahnya itu menyakiti hati Jihoon. Jihoon menurut dan meletakkan segala barang-barangnya dan mulai pemanasan agak jauh dari yang lain.

Jihoon diam-diam melirik Soonyoung terus. Ketika Sooyoung mengatakan latihan akan dimulai. Jihoon meraih botol minumnya dan meminumnya. Setelah itu dia mendekat dan mereka memulai latihan.

.

.

Sudah tiga jam dan Soonyoung memberikan waktu satu jam istirahat. Mereka langsung sibuk dengan tiduran dan minum. Begitu juga Jihoon yang sibuk memejamkan matanya karena lelah. Tas berada diantara kedua kakinya. Jihoon sudah mengeluarkan air mineral dan tinggal meminumnya. Jihoon membuka matanya ketika seseorang duduk disebelahnya dan itu adalah Wonwoo.

"Kau lelah?" Wonwoo bertanya. Jihoon mengangguk. "Tentu saja. Kau dan mereka juga." Wonwoo terkekeh. Matanya melirik semua anggota yang sibuk mengobrol sekarang.

"Tapi wajahmu pucat, Ji." Wonwoo mengambil botol air mineral Jihoon dan membukanya kemudian diberikan kepada Jihoon. "Wajahku memang pucat bukan?" Wonwoo menggeleng. "Lebih pucat. Soonyoung juga tadi memarahimu terus karena kau terus melakukan kesalahan. Kau sakit?" Jihoon menggeleng. "Kurasa tidak. Entahlah." Wonwoo diam setelah itu.

Jihoon meletakkan botol air mineral dan melihat Soonyoung yang berjalan melewatinya. Dia memanggil leader performers unit itu. "Ya! Soonyoung-ie!" Orang yang dipanggil menoleh. Tidak merespon atau menghampiri Jihoon.

Jihoon akhirnya memutuskan membuka tasnya dan mengambil kotak bekal. Dia berdiri dan menghampiri Soonyoung. Jihoon menyodorkan kotak bekal. Soonyoung melirik datar. "Untukmu. Makanlah."

Entah kenapa tempat latihan menjadi sepi. Jihoon tetap memegang kotak bekal dan Soonyoung yang tidak juga mengambilnya. "Aku sudah makan. Untuk yang lain saja." Soonyoung menolak dan itu membuat Jihoon menunduk sedih.

Tapi suara Seokmin membuat Soonyoung dan Jihoon menatapnya. "Kita sudah makan kok. iyakan?" Yang lain mengangguk dan Jihoon sungguh berterimakasih pada Seokmin dalam hati. Soonyoung menghela nafas dan mengambil kotak bekal ditangan Jihoon kemudian berlalu dari hadapan Jihoon.

Jihoon menoleh kearah Seokmin yang duduk bersama yang lain. Jihoon tersenyum manis membuat semuanya ikut tersenyum. Setelah itu Jihoon kembali ke tempatnya. "Wonwoo? Kau tak apa?" Jihoon bertanya. Wonwoo terlihat lelah sekali. "Aku masih hidup, Lee. Hanya merasa lelah saja."

"izin saja. tiga jam kurasa cukup. Soonyoungie juga merasa puas dengan dance-mu." Jihoon menepuk paha Wonwoo. Pria yang lahir dua bulan lebih dulu daripada Jihoon itu menghela nafas dan mengangguk.

"Kurasa kau juga, Ji."

"Tidak. Soonyoungie tidak akan mengizinkan."

"Coba dulu."

"Ti—

"Ya! Soonyoung!" Wonwoo memotong penolakan Jihoon dan memanggil Soonyoung. Soonyoung menoleh dan mendekat. Jihoon kembali sakit hati karena hal itu. Kenapa ketika Wonwoo yang memanggil Soonyoung mendekat dan ketika dia yang memanggil Soonyoung hanya diam saja?

"Boleh aku dan Jihoon izin? Aku lelah dan Jihoon sedang tidak fokus." Soonyoung melirik keduanya dan mengangguk. Wonwoo tersenyum dan berterimakasih, tapi— "Tidak dengan Jihoon. Dia bahkan salah terus sedari tadi. Jadi kau diam disini dan Jihoon akan melanjutkan latihan bersama yang lain." Senyum Wonwoo dan Jihoon langsung luntur mendengarnya.

Tapi Jihoon mengangguk patuh. Wonwoo sudah hampir mengeluarkan protes, tapi Jihoon menahannya. Jadi, Wonwoo diam saja. Soonyoung pergi dari sana menuju yang lain. Jihoon melihat Soonyoung mengobrol dan tertawa. Jihoon tersenyum miris.

' _Kenapa kau seperti ini, Soonyoungie? Apa salahku?_ ' Batin Jihoon sedih.

Wonwoo yang tahu Jihoon sedang sedih langsung merangkulnya. Jihoon menoleh dan melihat Wonwoo tersenyum seketika itu juga dia tersenyum pedih. "Kau tau, Wonwoo? Hal yang sedih bagiku sekarang adalah melihat Soonyoungie tersenyum dan tertawa dengan orang lain tapi saat bersamaku dia tidak tersenyum dan tertawa."

Dan—Senyum Wonwoo luntur saat itu juga.

.

.

Jihoon sedang berada di studio nya—eum maksudku punya Pledis. Dua jam lalu latihan sudah selesai dan Jihoon tanpa babibu langsung kesini. Wonwoo sudah mengajaknya pulang bersama yang lain, tapi dia menolak. Dia ingin di studio untuk urusannya—Jihoon mengatakan itu untuk yang lain, tapi alasan sebenarnya adalah untuk menyendiri.

Jihoon juga menolak Seungkwan dan Hansol yang ingin menemaninya. Mereka berdua bisa apa melihat wajah Jihoon yang sedih sekali? Seperti benar-benar butuh waktu sendiri.

Jihoon juga sedari tadi hanya menelungkupkan wajahnya diatas meja. Kedua telinganya ia sumpal dengan earphone ber-volume tinggi, dan lagu _**Say Yes**_ mengalun dengan indah. Jihoon memejamkan matanya, menikmati suara Seungkwan dan Seokmin.

Tanpa sadar airmatanya mengalir. Jihoon memang kuat jika berhadapan dengan yang lain tapi jika sedang seperti ini, Jihoon akan menjadi orang yang sangat rapuh. Apalagi jika itu tentang Soonyoung.

Sebenarnya dia tidak tahu permasalahannya apa. Demi tuhan, Soonyoung tiba-tiba menjauhinya begitu saja tanpa penjelasan. Jihoon sudah berusaha mengajaknya mengobrol, bermaksud meminta penjelasan tentang apa salahnya. Setidaknya dengan begitu dia bisa memperbaiki masalahnya. Soonyoung tidak biasanya seperti ini. Dan hari ini tepat dua minggu, Kwon Soonyoung menjauhinya.

Jihoon mengusap airmatanya. Tiba-tiba ponselnya bergetar dan itu adalah pesan dari Wonwoo yang mengatakan sekarang hujan dan Wonwoo berharap Jihoon agar berhati-hati. Wonwoo juga meminta jika ingin pulang telepon salah satu dari mereka. Dan Jihoon akan dijemput.

Jihoon hanya membalas ' _Iya_ , _dan_ _kalau aku menginap aku akan bilang padamu, Jeon._ '.

Lagu _**Everytime**_ dari EXO Chen ft Punch sunbaenim mengalun kali ini. Jihoon terkekeh miris. Kenapa akhir-akhir playlist lagunya sedih semua? Jihoon mengusap wajahnya. Dia lelah terus begini dengan Soonyoung, dan sepertinya Carat menyadarinya. Jihoon pernah mencari tau itu di twitter dengan tag _soonhoon_ dan apa yang ditemukannya? Para fans yang menduga tentang apa yang terjadi diantaranya dan Soonyoung kekasihnya. Jihoon hanya bisa tersenyum ketika membacanya.

Jihoon menoleh kearah pintu yang diketuk seseorang dengan keras. Jihoon memang menguncinya karena dia benar-benar sedang tidak ingin diganggu. Jihoon akhirnya melepas _earphones_ -nya dan menghampiri pintu. Dia mengambil kunci disaku celananya dan membukanya.

Jihoon melihat Soonyoung disana, dengan wajah datar dan sweater disampirkan dilengan.

"Pulang."

Jihoon mengernyit mendengar ucapan Soonyoung. "Apa—"

"Pulang, Jihoon." Jihoon menggeleng. "Tidak, aku ingin disini." Soonyoung menghela nafas. "Tidak baik disini! Kau akan tidur tanpa bantal dan selimut karena semuanya sedang dilaundry!" Jihoon tidak marah diteriaki seperti itu. Dia justru tersenyum karena Soonyoung mengkhawatirkannya.

"Kau khawatir—"

"Tidak! Cepatlah! Kau membuatku lelah!"

"Tapi aku—"

"LEE JIHOON!"

Jihoon diam membatu mendengarnya. Soonyoung membentaknya. Kwon Soonyoung pertama kali membentaknya. Mem-ben-tak-nya. Jihoon diam. Sementara Soonyoung mengatur nafasnya.

"Pulanglah, Soonyoung. Aku disini saja. Jangan membuang waktumu hanya untuk ini. Kau lelah bukan? Jadi pulanglah. Istirahat yang benar." Jihoon berucap cepat. Soonyoung baru sadar jika dia baru saja membentak Jihoon. Soonyoung menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya. Matanya membulat melihat Jihoon yang kini tersenyum. Senyum paksa.

Soonyoung menyesal membentak Jihoon.

"Aku akan masuk dan kau akan pulang. Jadi terimakasih sudah datang kesini." Jihoon sudah hampir menutup pintu. Tapi kaki Soonyoung menghalanginya. Jihoon menatapnya dengan mata yang sudah berkaca-kaca. Jihoon memang daritadi menahan tangisnya. Ya, walaupun tadi dia juga sempat menangis.

"Kau dan aku akan pulang." Setelah berucap seperti itu. Soonyoung menarik tangan Jihoon dan buru-buru menutup pintu. Jihoon diam saja ketika Soonyoung meminta kunci studio.

"Ayolah, Jihoon. Seungcheol hyung sudah mencarimu." Jihoon menyerah. Dia menyerahkan kunci studio kepada Soonyoung. Dia tidak peduli dengan ponselnya yang di dalam. Jihoon akan kembali besok pagi.

Soonyoung sudah selesai dan menatap Jihoon yang diam menunduk menatap lantai. Soonyoung tersenyum, sedikit melupakan fakta kalau dia sedang ada masalah dengan Jihoon.

"Ayo." Soonyoung melangkah lebih dulu diikuti Jihoon dibelakang. Studio diatas, mereka harus menuruni tangga.

"Soonyoung-ie." Panggil Jihoon.

"Hm?"

"Ng—Apa bekalku kau makan tadi?" Jihoon bertanya dengan canggung. Mereka sudah sampai lantai bawah. Sekarang ingin ke parkiran. Mobil Manajer ada disana.

Soonyoung tidak merespon. Jihoon sudah ingin menangis kembali , menurutnya Soonyoung tidak memakan bekal yang sudah dia buat. Sepertinya Soonyoung benar-benar marah padanya. Sakit sekali rasanya.

"Ayo jalan. Kau mau diam sampai kapan?" suara Soonyoung menyadarkannya. Dia mendongak dan menemukan Soonyoung yang memegang payung untuk mereka berdua. Jihoon menggangguk dan langsung berjalan.

Soonyoung membuka pintu mobil untuk Jihoon dan Jihoon masuk. Setelah itu Soonyoung membuka pintu kemudi dan masuk kesana. Mereka semobil berdua dengan canggung. Biasanya jika begini, Jihoon akan duduk disebelah Soonyong—artinya disebelah bangku kemudi, tapi Jihoon berada dibelakang.

Mobil sudah jalan dan keheningan melanda mereka. Jihoon kembali melihat keluar dari jendela mobil.

"aku memakan, makanan yang kau berikan. Terimakasih." Jihoon menoleh kearah Soonyoung yang masih fokus kearah depan. Jihoon tersenyum. "Kau memakannya." Jihoon mengulang. Dia senang mendengar itu.

"Ya, kau memakannya."

Ya—Pada akhirnya. Malam itu Lee Jihoon bisa tidur nyenyak tanpa menangisi Soonyoung. Jihoon tersenyum dalam tidurnya.

.

.

Hari ini Wonwoo dan Soonyoung pergi berdua jalan-jalan. Sebenarnya mereka sempat mengajak yang lain. Tapi mereka menolak dengan alasan masing-masing. Wonwoo sempat ingin mengajak Jihoon tapi Soonyoung langsung menolak, ( _Wonwoo hampir saja memanggil Jihoon tapi Soonyoung menahan tangannya dan menggeleng. Isyarat menolak untuk mengajak Jihoon_.)

Mingyu sedang ada janji jalan dengan adiknya. Dia sudah berada dirumah dari kemarin sore. Jadi ya Mingyu tidak masuk list untuk pergi dengan mereka.

Soonyoung mengajak Wonwoo pergi ke mall. Wonwoo hanya menghela nafas. Dia yakin Soonyoung pasti akan mengajaknya ke—

"Toko Sepatu, Wonwoo-ah!"

 _ **Tuh, kan**_. Batin Wonwoo.

Wonwoo mengikuti Soonyoung yang sudah berjalan duluan.

"Wonwoo, Wonwoo! Bagus tidak?"

"—Gimana kalau yang ini?"

"—Merah atau biru? Ya!"

"—Modelnya jeleeeek, Wonwoo-ah."

"—Jeon Wonwoo jangaaaan diam sajaaa."

"—YAAA!"

Wonwoo menghela nafas mendengar rengekan Soonyoung yang bertanya ini-itu dan teriakan saat terakhirnya itu membuat Wonwoo malu, serius.

"Berisik, sipit."

"—asdfghjklld KURANG AJAR!"

Wonwoo memilih menutup wajahnya. Lain kali dia akan menolak ajakan Kwon Soonyoung jelek ini.

"Kalau ada Jihoonie, pasti dia akan memilihkan sepatu yang bagus."

Wonwoo langsung mengernyit mendengar gumaman Soonyoung. "Kau bilang apa, Soonyoung?" Soonyoung terlihat gelagapan. Soonyoung menggeleng dengan senyuman dibibirnya. "T-Tidak." Wonwoo tidak yakin sih dengan apa yang dibilang Soonyoung. Tapi dia dengar samar.

Wonwoo berjalan duluan. Sebelum itu dia berhenti sejenak. "Agensi masih menyuruhmu, kah? Kau sangat tersiksa pasti. Aku tidak tau rasanya. Tapi cobalah berbicara baik-baik. Bawa Jihoon serta denganmu." Setelah itu dia berjalan duluan.

Meninggalkan Soonyoung yang terdiam terpaku.

 **TBC**

 **(1/2)**

— **Hello :)**

Hanya twoshoot selingan karena aku mendapat stuck di dua ff yang lain. Terutama Kwon & Lee. Sebenarnya ini terispirasi dari tag soonhoon ditwitter. Kalau aku baca rata-rata banyak yang mengira mereka sedang ada konflik. Aneh-aneh saja. —Dan ini kujadikan twoshoot karena aku suka membuat orang lain penasaran(aku tidak tahu kalian penasaran atau tidak?) Lagipula aku tidak bisa menulis terlalu panjang.

Hari ini MuBank. Mereka pakai outfit Pink-putih. Lucu sekali lihatnya. Silau hahaha. Ontheway music bank ala-ala anak kampus ya. Jihoon bukannya kelihatan anak kuliahan malah jadi anak kecil yang pakai kacamata kebesaran haha.

Aku rasa cukup—Tolong review ya!


	2. Chapter 2: End

Jihoon masih ingat ketika fansign minggu kemarin untuk album Love Letter. Ada seorang fans yang mengatakan dia rindu dengan keakraban Jihoon dan Soonyoung.

Ada juga yang bertanya. "Woozi oppa! Apa yang kau suka dari Hoshi oppa?" Itu pertanyaan yang lumayan membuat Jihoon berpikir lama. Akhirnya Jihoon menjawab. "Leluconnya."

Jihoon tidak terlalu berharap sekarang. Terserah Soonyoung mau melakukan apa. Asal dia tidak mengkhianati Jihoon dengan yang lain. Jihoon masih bersyukur.

Mereka terakhir melakukan interaksi diluar acara televisi adalah dua hari yang lalu saat Soonyoung datang ke studio menanyakan tentang lagu dan pendapat tentang ubahan koreografi Pretty U. Jihoon mempunyai otak yang luar biasa. Soonyoung memang selalu menanyakan hal itu ke Jihoon jika otaknya sedang stuck.

Jadi Jihoon berfikir, Soonyoung mengesampingkan hal pribadi untuk berbicara dengannya atau hanya ketika itu urusan penting.

Dan yah, Soonyoung benar-benar berhasil menyakiti hatinya.

.

.

Conflict End Chapter

Kwon Soonyoung

Lee Jihoon

.

.

Romance within Hurt/Comfort

Teenagers

Seventeen own their parents, Pledis Entertainment, and also Carats.

(Siapkan diri, chapter ini akan sangat panjang.)

.

.

Jihoon tidak akan munafik kali ini. Dia tidak tahan dengan hubungannya dan Soonyoung yang menjadi tidak jelas begini. Jadi dia disini, berhadapan dengan Kwon Soonyoung di meja makan dengan beberapa anggota yang memilih pura-pura tidak mendengar. Khusus maknae mereka disuruh masuk kekamar oleh Seungcheol karena ini tidak baik.

"Sekarang apa?" Soonyoung memulai.

"Kau tidak ingin menjelaskan sesuatu?" Jihoon bertanya. "Hubungan apa yang kita jalani sekarang?" Lanjut Jihoon. Soonyoung diam tidak menjawab.

"Dua bulan, Soonyoungie. Dua bulan kau mendiamkan aku." Jihoon menunduk setelah bicara seperti itu. Tangannya mengusap kedua matanya.

"dan kau menyakiti hatiku, Soonyoung. Apa gunanya dulu kau berjanji padaku, pada orangtuaku, Seungcheol hyung, Doyoon hyung, Jeonghan hyung dan Jisoo hyung jika akhirnya kau menyakitiku juga? Sakit sekali, Soonyoung. Sakit."

Soonyoung tersentak ketika Jihoon mengucapkan hal itu. Soonyoung ingat, Dulu ketika trainee, sebelum dia menyatakan perasaannya pada Jihoon. Dengan yakin, dia pergi ke Busan mengunjungi orangtua Jihoon untuk meminta izin menjalin hubungan dengan Jihoon. Berjanji melindungi dan menjaga Lee Jihoon dengan segenap hatinya dan akan membuktinya.

Dia juga berjanji pada Seungcheol, Doyoon, Jeonghan dan Jisoo untuk menjalin hubungan dengan Jihoon. Mereka mengizinkan dengan syarat membuktikan menjaga dan melindungi Jihoon. Soonyoung membuktikannya. Sampai dua bulan yang lalu dia diperintahkan oleh agensi untuk menjauh atau putus saja dengan Jihoon. Tapi dia memilih untuk menjauh dari Jihoon. Karena dia masih mencintai Jihoon, masih ingin bersamanya.

Dia sudah melanggar janjinya. Soonyoung menyakiti Jihoon.

Soonyoung sadar dari lamunannya saat seseorang menyentuh tangannya. Soonyoung menatap Jihoon dan tangannya bergantian. Itu adalah tangan Jihoon. Soonyoung langsung menarik tangannya.

"Ji-" Baru ingin bicara, seseorang yang ternyata Seungcheol menginterupsi mereka.

"Maafkan aku mengganggu acara kalian- Tapi Manager menyuruh kita latihan." Jihoon tidak merespon tapi Soonyoung diam-diam dia menghela nafas lega.

"Kenapa mendadak sekali?" Tanya Jihoon. Alisnya bertaut bingung. "Dream Concert, Jihoon." Seungcheol mengingatkan. Jihoon menghela nafas. Dia menatap Soonyoung yang sudah beranjak pergi.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, Soonyoungie." Gumam Jihoon. Seungcheol sudah pergi memantau yang lain.

"Jihoon hyung! Cepat siap-siap!" Itu suara Seungkwan. Jihoon mengusap wajahnya dengan tangannya dan beranjak. "Iya, iya."

Jihoon akan bicara lagi dengan Soonyoung nanti.

.

.

"Ya! Chan! Bukan seperti itu! Kakimu ituloh!"

"Mingyu gerakannya begini bukan begitu!"

"Jeonghan hyung kau disana harusnya!"

"Jeon Wonwoo kau terlambat dari yang lain!"

6 jam mereka latihan dengan dua kali istirahat. Peluh juga sudah membasahi tubuh mereka. Soonyoung masih sibuk mengomeli Anggota yang salah. Jihoon keluar dari barisan dan mendekati sound system. Dia mematikannya membuat yang lain berhenti dan menoleh kearahnya.

"Kenapa kau mematikan lagunya?" Soonyoung bertanya. "Kau tidak lihat mereka sudah pucat begitu? Sudahi saja latihannya! Masih ada 6 hari lagi!" Soonyoung mendekati Jihoon dan berdiri berhadapan dengannya.

"6 jam hanya dua kali perdua puluh menit istirahat? Kau gila!"

"Aku melakukan ini untuk mereka juga! Mereka tidak hapal gerakan yang empat hari lalu aku tunjukkan!" Soonyoung membalasnya.

"Itu masih baru, Kwon. Mereka beda dengan kau."

"Apanya yang beda? Itu hanya beberapa gerakan saja dan mudah! Biasanya juga tidak begini."

"Ya! Kalian pulang saja! Latihannya selesai!" Jihoon mengacuhkan Soonyoung dan berteriak kepada yang lain. Soonyoung melotot. "Tidak belum selesai! Kau jangan seenaknya!"

"Pulang saja. Seungcheol hyung antar mereka, ne? Hati-hati." Jihoon berpesan. Seungcheol menatap keduanya leader selain dirinya itu ragu.

"Kau tidak berhak memerintah mereka karena ini bagianku!" Soonyoung berteriak. Jihoon yang tadi sibuk menyuruh yang lain agar cepat menoleh kearah Soonyoung.

"Manusia juga punya batas maksimum, Kwon. Nah, jeda waktu istirahat yang kau berikan sangat tidak manusiawi. Jadi aku menyuruh mereka pulang. Lain waktu kan banyak?"

"LEE JIHOON!"

Jihoon menutup matanya sejenak saat Soonyoung berteriak. "Ini bagianku! Bagian mu adalah lagu! Kau tidak berhak!"

"Aku berhak karena aku kasihan melihat mereka! Kau mau mereka tumbang dan menghasilkan perform seventeen jelek? Itu maumu Kwon Leader?"

Ucapan Jihoon menusuk tepat diulu hati Soonyoung. Dia segera pergi dari hadapan Jihoon untuk duduk diujung ruangan dengan tasnya.

"Jja! Pulanglah! Leader dance kalian mengizinkan!" Jihoon berucap lagi.

Yang lain beranjak pergi setelah pamit dengan mengatakan 'Duluan, Soonyoung/Hyung.' Kecuali Seungkwan dan Hansol yang masih disana.

"Hyung! Aku mau menunjukkan lirik rapp-ku!" Kata Hansol saat Jihoon melihatnya dengan heran.

"Aku ingin ikut Hansol, hyung hehe." Seungkwan nyengir ketika kali ini Jihoon meliriknya. Jihoon mengangguk saja.

"Kalian duluan saja ke studio ya. Tidak dikunci kok. Nanti hyung nyusul. Aku masih ada urusan dengan dia." Kata Jihoon. Hansol dan Seungkwan mengangguk dan pergi dari ruang latihan dance.

Jihoon berbalik dan berjalan menuju Soonyoung yang diam dipojok ruangan. Ketika sudah di depan Soonyoung, Jihoon duduk bersila. Soonyoung menenggelamkan kepalanya diantara kedua kakinya.

Jihoon mengambil sapu tangan disaku celananya. Senyum tersemat dibibirnya. "Soonyoung.." panggil Jihoon lembut. Soonyoung tidak merespon. Tapi Jihoon tau dia tidak tidur. "Soonyoung, maaf untuk yang tadi. Aku tau harusnya aku tidak melakukan itu. Tapi mereka benar-benar terlihat sudah tidak kuat lagi. Bahkan kuyakin Jeonghan hyung akan pingsan jika kau tetap melanjutkannya."

Akhirnya Soonyoung mengangkat kepalanya menatap Jihoon. Dia terlihat lelah dan mengantuk karena matanya yang sayu.

"Ya, tidak apa." Datar. Tapi Jihoon tetap tersenyum.

"Pulanglah, Soon. Kau terlihat lelah. Aku telepon Seungcheol hyung atau Mingyu ya untuk menjemputmu?"

"Tidak perlu. Aku ada perlu dengan orang lain setelah ini." Jihoon tertegun sebentar, setelah itu dia mengangguk.

Sebenarnya Jihoon ragu ingin melakukan ini. Tapi karena peluh Soonyoung terus membasahi wajahnya. Dia memutuskan melakukannya. Pledis belum memperbaiki AC diruangan ini. Jadi mereka pakai kipas angin manual.

Tangan Jihoon terangkat mengusap keringat dikening Soonyoung dengan saputangan yang dia keluarkan tadi. Soonyoung diam saja, tidak menolak. Jihoon rasa dia menikmati apa yang Jihoon lakukan pada Soonyoung. Jihoon tersenyum.

Setelah selesai, dia memasukkan kembali saputangan kedalam saku celananya. Jihoon memandangi Soonyoung sekarang. Akhirnya dia bisa melihat Soonyoung sedekat ini lagi. Jihoon rindu sekali.

"Pergilah. Urusanmu sudah selesai kan?"

Mendengar ucapan Soonyoung yang mengusirnya, Jihoon menghela nafas. Jihoon berdiri dan mengambil tasnya diujung yang lain. "Aku pergi, Soon."

Jihoon tidak tau setelah itu, di dalam ruangan dance. Soonyoung menangis tersedu menyebutkan nama Jihoon.

.

.

Soonyoung menghela nafas menatap pintu dihadapannya dengan pandangan lelah.

' **Pledis Boss'**

Itu papan menempel dengan pintu ini. Dia akan menemui orang yang sudah menunggunya didalam ruangan ini. Soonyoung sangat benci dengan orang yang menunggunya, padahal dulu dia sangat menghormati orang tersebut.

Soonyoung mengetuk pintunya dan seseorang didalam menyahut dengan mengatakan. "Masuk." Soonyoung membuka pintu dengan perlahan. Dia masuk setelah sebelumnya menutup pintu dulu.

Soonyoung berdiri dihadapan Boss nya itu dengan meja diantara dia dan Bossnya.

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Jihoon?" Bossnya dengan to-do point memulai. "Baik-baik saja. Terimakasih sudah menghancurkan hubungan dan perasaan kami. Anda berhasil." Ketus Soonyoung. Bossnya itu tertawa.

"Aku hanya melakukan yang sudah seharusnya. Kau juga terlalu baik dengan yang lain, Soonyoung. Kau mengorbankan hubunganmu dan perasaan Jihoon asal yang lain tidak sepertimu."

"Sekalian saja kau bubarkan seventeen."

"Tidak bisa. Kalian anak emasku sekarang."

"Kalau kami anak emasmu. Kenapa kau menyakiti kami?"

"Prosedur perusahaan. Kau harus mengikutinya. Tidak ada hubungan selain keluarga disini."

"Berdosa kau memisahkan dua orang yang saling mencintai."

"Sayang sekali kau juga berdosa dengan hubungan sesama jenismu"

Sudah jelas, Soonyoung kalah telak.

"Tutup mulutmu!" Bentak Soonyoung. Keduanya diam sejenak setelah itu. Boss Pledis tersenyum menatap Soonyoung.

"Kenapa tidak kau putuskan Jihoon saja? Demi kebaikanmu dan seventeen."

"Ralat, demi kebaikan kau dan perusahaan ini.."

Sang boss tertawa. "Kau akan terus menyakiti dirimu sendiri dan Jihoon? Kau ingin terus mengikat Jihoon dalam hubungan gantung kalian? Aku tau kau belum memutuskannya."

"Aku tidak mau melakukan ini lagi! Aku sudah lelah dengan semuanya! Tidak ada kata putus dalam hubungan kami! Kami saling mencintai dan kau menghancurkan segalanya dengan alasan yang tidak masuk akal!"

"Kau tidak melakukannya lagi? Kalau begitu aku akan menyakiti Chan-"

Soonyoung diam. Dia tidak boleh gegabah membalas perkataan orang ini, karena dia akan menyakiti Jihoon lagi dengan keputusannya yang gegabah. Dia bukan Jisoo, Seungcheol ataupun Jihoon yang harus berpikir lama sekali untuk memutuskan.

"Tidak. Kau tidak boleh menyakiti siapapun lagi!"

"Kenapa tidak?"

"Tidakkah kau puas sudah menyakiti aku dan Jihoon?"

"Kau tau manusia tidak akan pernah puas, Kwon Soonyoung." Soonyoung menghela nafas.

Hening

"Selanjutnya adalah Mingyu dan Wonwoo."

Mata Soonyoung membola. Wonwoo adalah teman seperjuangan yanh sangat dekat dengannya dan Jihoon. Mereka bertiga bersama Jun dekat karena sama-sama lahir ditahun yang sama. Sembilan enam.

"Kau tidak boleh melakukannya pada mereka!"

"Oh, kau ingin aku melakukannya pada yang lain? Jun dan Minghao kalau begitu. Biar kupanggil mereka nanti."

Soonyoung menggeleng dengan keras. "Tidak! Tidaak!"

 **DRAP DRAP DRAP DRAP**

Soonyoung dan Boss Pledis menoleh kearah pintu. Soonyoung terlihat bingung karena itu seperti suara orang berlari. Tunggu, Soonyoung menoleh kearah Boss Pledis dengan panik. Dia memutuskan untuk pamit tanpa mendengarkan respon Bossnya.

Soonyoung berlari kelantai atas, kestudio dimana Jihoon berada. Dia yakin yang tadi berlari itu Jihoon. Yatuhan, jangan sampai Jihoon mendengar semuanya. Soonyoung mengetuk pintu studio, studionya dikunci oleh Jihoon.

Soonyoung panik sekarang.

"Jihoon? Jihoon buka pintunya!"

Soonyoung mengusap keringat dikeningnya. Nafasnya tidak beraturan sekarang. Dia kembali menggedor-gedor pintu studio. "Lee Jihoon! Yatuhan buka pintunya!"

Sepuluh menit dia berusaha meminta Jihoon membuka pintunya. Jihoon tidak juga membuka pintu. Soonyoung menyenderkan keningnya dipintu. Satu tangannya masih menggedor pintu studio.

"Jihoonie..."

Soonyoung menghela nafas.

Soonyoung berbalik. Tubuhnya merosot kebawah. Soonyoung duduk dengan kepala yang menunduk. Jika Jihoon sudah tau seperti ini, Soonyoung akan berusaha menjelaskannya. Oke dia salah karena tidak menjelaskan apapun pada Jihoon dan main berlaku seenaknya sampai membuat Jihoon bingung dan sakit hati seperti yang dia bilang sendiri.

"Aku masih sangat mencintaimu, Jihoonie. sangat mencintaimu."

"Maafkan aku.. demi tuhan maafkan aku."

"Sakit sekali melihatmu menangis diam-diam. Jihoon maafkan aku."

Soonyoung menangis.

.

.

"Hati-hati, Hansol Seungkwan! Hansol rapp-mu akan kusimpan! Byee!" Jihoon melambaikan tangannya pada Seungkwan dan Hansol yang sudah ada dimobil dengan Seungcheol.

Tadinya Jihoon sudah ditawari untuk pulang bareng. Tapi dia bilang dia akan pulang bareng Soonyoung saja. Jadinya Seungcheol hanya membawa pulang dua anaknya deh.

Jihoon kembali masuk kedalam gedung Pledis. Dia berjalan sambil bersenandung. Sesekali matanya melihat sekekeliling. Kadang membalas sapaan staff Pledis. Sudah biasa melihat leader vocal seventeen di gedung Pledis malam-malam seperti ini.

Saat melewati ruangan Boss-nya. Jihoon mendengar Boss nya dan seseorang mengobrol. Awalnya Jihoon tidak ingin mendengar karena itu bukan urusannya. Tapi dia penasaran karena namanya ada didalam obrolan.

" _Kenapa tidak kau putuskan Jihoon saja? Demi kebaikanmu dan seventeen._ "

Jihoon mengernyit. Siapa yang diajak ngobrol oleh Bossnya itu? Apa anggota seventeen? Siapa? Jihoon memutuskan untuk menguping.

" _Ralat, demi kebaikan kau dan perusahaan ini."_

Itu suara Kwon Soonyoung. Itu suara pacarnya. Dan apa itu kata bossnya? Putuskan dia? Yatuhan, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

Jihoon tetap fokus mendengarkan. Kali ini dia penasaran dengan balasan bossnya. " _Kau akan terus menyakiti dirimu sendiri dan Jihoon? Kau ingin terus mengikat Jihoon dalam hubungan gantung kalian? Aku tau kau belum memutuskannya._ "

Jihoon mengusap wajahnya. Belum memutuskan? Soonyoung disuruh agensi memutuskannya? Benarkah? Dia menunggu perkataan Soonyoung. " _Aku tidak mau melakukan ini lagi! Aku sudah lelah dengan semuanya! Tidak ada kata putus dalam hubungan kami! Kami saling mencintai dan kau menghancurkan segalanya dengan alasan yang tidak masuk akal!_ ""

Jihoon tersenyum mendengar perkataan Soonyoung. Soonyoung masih mencintainya. Masih mau mempertahankan hubungan mereka. Jihoon sangat senang. Tapi senyumnya luntur saat mendengar balasan Bossnya lagi.

" _Kau tidak melakukannya lagi? Kalau begitu aku akan menyakiti Chan-_ "

Jihoon mengigigit jari telunjuknya. Menyakiti Chan? Bukankah Soonyoung sangat menyayangi Chan? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi diantara Soonyoung dan Bossnya? Jihoon memprediksi Seungcheol tidak tau apapun tentang ini.

" _Tidak. Kau tidak boleh menyakiti siapapun lagi_!"

" _Kenapa tidak_?"

" _Tidakkah kau puas sudah menyakiti aku dan Jihoon_?"

" _Kau tau manusia tidak akan pernah puas, Kwon Soonyoung."_

Setelah itu suasana hening. Jihoon masih menunggu. Masih ingin tau. Dan perkataan Bossnya selanjutnya kembali membuatnya kaget.

" _Selanjutnya adalah Mingyu dan Wonwoo._ "

Demi tuhan, Jeon Wonwoo adalah salah satu anggota terdekatnya. Wonwoo juga baru saja mengalami hal yang membuatnya sedih. Jihoon rasanya ingin mendobrak pintu ini, masuk lalu adu mulut dengan Bossnya kalau bisa menuntut dia. Astaga.

Rasanya Jihoon ingin menangis. Akhirnya dia memutuskan menyudahi acara mengupingnya dan berlari lantai atas. Percakapan Soonyoung dan Bossnya terus berputar dikepalanya.

Kesimpulan Soonyoung saat ini adalah Agensinya menyuruh Soonyoung untuk memutuskan dan berencana melakukannya juga pada yang lain.

Jihoon membuka pintunya dan menguncinya. Dia menyenderkan tubuhnya dan membiarkan tubuhnya merosot jatuh. Jihoon sudah menangis ketika mendengar Soonyoung yang ternyata menyusulnya.

Soonyoung terus memohon untuk dibukakan pintu. Jihoon awalnya ingin membukakan pintu. Tapi dia berpikir sejenak. Dia butuh waktu untuk berpikir apa yang sebenarnya terjadi walaupun dia sudah menyimpulkan beberapa hal.

Jihoon hanya tidak menyangka saja. Agensinya melakukan itu padanya dan Soonyoung. Apa alasannya? Kenapa harus seperti itu? Tidakkah agensi tau kalau mereka saling mencintai? Apa karna fans? Apa karena formalitas didepan kamera? Ingin menjaga nama baik agensi? Jihoon mengusap airmatanya. Dia merasakan sesuatu dibalik pintu ini.

Dia bisa mendengar suara Soonyoung yang meminta maaf dan menyesal.

"Aku juga sangat mencintaimu, Soonyoungie. Sangat mencintaimu."

.

.

Jihoon membuka pintu studio sedikit dan menemukan Soonyoung didepan pintu dengan wajah seperti habis menangis. "Jihoonie- aku-aku, aku ingin berbicara denganmu."

Jihoon menahan senyum karena Soonyoung akhirnya kembali memanggilnya Jihoonie. Terdengar manis.

Jihoon membuka lebar pintu dan mendekat kearah Soonyoung dan memeluknya erat. Jihoon menangis. Dia menyembunyikan wajah didada Soonyoung.

"aku merindukan Soonyoung-hiks." Soonyoung tersenyum. Dia membalas pelukan Jihoon sesekali mengecup pucuk kepala Jihoon.

"Aku juga merindukan Jihoonie. Maafkan aku Jihoon tentang semua yang sudah aku lakukan selama dua bulan ini." Soonyoung melonggarkan pelukan mereka dan menangkup wajah Jihoon. Kedua jempolnya mengusap airmata yang mengalir dari mata indah Jihoon.

"Aku minta maaf. Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya nanti di depan yang lain juga." Soonyoung mengecup wajah Jihoon membuat Jihoon kegelian. Jihoon terkekeh.

"Soonyoungie~" Jihoon merengek.

Soonyoung mencium bibir Jihoonnya sebentar. "Aku merindukan semua yang ada di dirimu. Yatuhan aku sungguh berdosa membuat salah satu malaikat ini menangis dan sakit hati. Sayangku, aku benar-benar minta maaf padamu."

Jihoon mengangguk-angguk. Dia mengerti menjadi idol tidaklah mudah. Mereka diatur oleh orang yang mengorbitkan mereka. Tindakan mereka selalu diawasi. Salah satunya kasus Soonyoung yang disuruh menjauh darinya. Mengatasnamakan kebaikan untuk perusahaan dan seventeen.

Jihoon menggenggam tangan Soonyoung dan menariknya masuk kedalam studio. Jihoon menutup pintunya dan menguncinya. Kemudian Jihoon berbalik menghadap Soonyoung.

"Oh Jihoon kenapa harus dikunci pintunya? Memang kita akan melakukan apa disini sampai harus dikunci pintunya hm?"

Jihoon menunduk dan memukul lengan Soonyoung pelan, menimbulkan kekehan Soonyoung. "Biasanya aku kan memang menguncinya jika sedang sendiri disini." Cicit Jihoon.

"Tapi kan kau sedang berdua denganku."

"Kau tidak suka? Yasudah silahkan keluar." Jihoon sudah berbalik untuk membuka pintu tapi Jihoon berhenti karena kedua tangan Soonyoung memeluk pinggangnya.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu, Jihoon sayang." Bisik Soonyoung tepat ditelinga Jihoon membuat Jihoon merinding.

Soonyoung menciumi leher Jihoon membuat Jihoon menggelinjang dipelukan Soonyoung. "Sssshh Soonyoung geli-"

Soonyoung membuat satu tanda dileher Jihoon membuat sang empunya leher meringis.

"Kau milikku.."

Tenang, mereka tidak melakukan apa-apa. Saling memeluk dalam tidur.

Jihoon bersyukur hubungannya dengan Soonyoung membaik. Semoga agensi tidak lagi melakukan hal ini.

.

.

Suasana dorm saat ini sangat mencekam. Jeonghan dan Soonyoung yang saling berhadapan dengan Jeonghan yang menatap tajam Soonyoung yang menunduk. Mereka diruang tengah para anggota berada di sofa dibelakang Jeonghan.

Jihoon tidak ada disana. Dia dapur, duduk diam mendengarkan. Tidak diperbolehkan melihat oleh Soonyoung. Awalnya dia protes, tapi bisa apa.

"Harusnya kau katakan pada kami, Soonyoung! Apa gunanya Seungcheol, aku, Jisoo disini? Apa gunanya Jun dan adik-adikmu? Kau tidak percaya pada kami? Demi tuhan, aku kecewa padamu, Kwon." Jeonghan memijat pelipisnya.

10 menit berlalu setelah pasangan Soonyoung dan Jihoon pulang dengan tangan saling berpegangan yang membuat semuanya memandang heran. Soonyoung hanya diam dan bergegas membersihkan diri. Setelah selesai dan sarapan juga. Soonyoung menjelaskan semuanya. Dan ini, dia dimarahi abis-abisan oleh Jeonghan.

Seungcheol dan Jisoo hanya diam saja. Karena Jeonghan yang mengambil alih.

"Maaf, umma."

Jeonghan mendekat. Telunjuknya menyentuh dada Soonyoung. "Kau menyakiti Jihoon dan dirimu sendiri. Kau merasakannya kan? Tidak seharusnya kau seperti ini, Soonyoung. Aku tau kau bermaksud baik agar yang lain tidak merasakan sakit. Tapi tidak begini." Kali ini dia berbicara lembut.

"Jalan terbaik, membahasnya dengan kami dan kita hadapi sama-sama." Itu bukan kata Jeonghan. Itu adalah kata Jihoon yang berdiri di dekat mereka dengan kedua tangan bersedekap didada.

"Benar!" Sahut Chan. Yang lain mengangguk.

"Aku hampir saja menamparmu. Tanganku sudah gatal karena kau menyakiti anakku." Selesai berkata seperti itu Jeonghan memeluk Soonyoung sebentar dan dia berbalik ikut duduk disofa bersama yang lain.

Jihoon berjalan mendekati Soonyoung dan berdiri dihadapannya. Jihoon tersenyum. "Bagaimana?" Tanya Jihoon. Soonyoung menghela nafas. "Buruk sekali. Aku ingat ibuku di Namyangju. Jeonghan umma yang terbaik kedua untuk urusan mengomel." Jawab Soonyoung. Jihoon dan yang lain tertawa dan Jeonghan meringis.

"Seungcheol akan mengurusnya, Soonyoung, Jihoon. Jadi kalian tenang saja. Tidak ada korban lagi. Kalian bebas memberikan fanservice. Tapi ingat batas, okay." Kata Jisoo. Soonyoun g Mengangguk. Dia lega mendengarnya.

Soonyoung memeluk Jihoon dihadapannya dan terkekeh. "Jihooooon! Jangan jauh-jauh dariku dan aku tidak akan jauh-jauh darimu okay." Katanya. "Iya, jangan lakukan hal itu lagi ya." Soonyoung hanya mengangguk dengan semangat.

Seungcheol merangkul Jeonghan disebelahnya. Jun mengacak rambut Minghao yang duduk di pangkuannya. Minggu berbisik mengatakan aku cinta kamu pada Wonwoo disebelahnya yang dibalas pukulan dilengannya. Pipi Wonwoo memerah karena malu. Hansol hanya menatap Seungkwan yang memejamkan mata dengan kepala yang disenderkan dibahu Hansol. Seokmin dan Chan sedang suit, mereka terlihat seru. Sedangkan Jisoo hanya tertawa melihat permainan Seokmin Dan Chan.

"Jihoon hyung tidak akan menangis lagi. Jaga Jihoon hyung, Soonyoung hyung. Ku kebiri kau nanti jika melakukannya lagi." Kata Seungkwan. Disambut tawa dari yang lain.

Soonyoung mengangkat jempolnya. "Iya, siap!"

Setelah itu, Soonyoung mencium kening pacar mungilnya itu. Dua bulan yang melelahkan sudah terlewati. Biarkan dirinya dan Jihoon bersatu kembali. Soonyoung nanti, akan menghabiskan waktunya bersama Jihoon sepuas yang dia bisa. Lagipula, sudah lama dia tidak bersama Jihoon. Jadi dia akan menculik Jihoon untuk bersamanya sepuasnya.

 **END**

Hell-o!

Ini Chapter dua alias ending dari Conflict.

Ga memuaskaaaaan uuuh! Aku bingung memikirkan ending yang pas. Otakku sedang fokus-fokusnya mencari tempat PSG untuk jurusanku sendiri saat kelas dua nanti. Jadi beginilah.

Maaf, karena lama sekali updatenya hehe.

Itu Jisoo kubiarkan sendiri karena dia tidak mungkin aku jadikan orang ketiga dalam hubungan Appa dan Umma. Maafkeuuun!

Dan ini note-ku untuk si pasangan warna-warni:

Mungkin memang era Pretty U, SoonHoon tidak sebanyak Meanie atau SeungHan ataupun juga SoonSeok. Mereka benar-benar cocok dengan julukan Behind The Scenes couple karena rata-rata moment Mereka hanya di btsnya acara musik.

Thankyou Sukira sudah membiarkan Soonyoung Dan Jihoon duduk sebelahan. Thank you MBC untuk Mission mencari katanya. Thank you untuk Pledis Yang mengatur duduk fansign kemarin Soonyoung dan Jihoon duduk sebelahan.

Dan terimakasih untuk pose love signnya, Soonyoung dan Jihoon. Terimakasih untuk fansite-nim yang udah ngambil gambarnya juga. Aku puas walaupun hanya itu dan bisik-bisikkan saja. Apa kalian lihat fotonya?

Kuharap diera selanjutnya moment mereka banyak ya. Hehe.

.

.

Apa kalian ada yang nonton agustus 20 nanti? Harga tiketnya mahal banget ya. Aku rasanya ingin protes ke Pledis. Mereka tidak tau kalau fangirl kebanyakan pelajar. Karena aku pelajar, of course. Hehe.

.

Dan! Last not Least! Terimakasih sudah yang membaca ini dan review berserta yang sudah follow dan favorite. Terimakasih banyak. Untuk FF seperti **Lee Jihoon** dan **Kwon & Lee** aku tidak tau kapan di lanjutnya. Aku rasa antara menghiatuskan atau men-discontinue dua ff itu. Dan, Sekali lagi terimakasih!

-kkeut-


End file.
